When Duty Calls
by Advena
Summary: Nick Fury has seen a lot of odd things in his life, but this one takes the cake. Loki/Darcy. Post-Thor.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey fellow fan fiction lovers! This is my first Thor fic so please forgive any factual errors (and feel free to PM them to me so I can fix them). I've been meaning to write a Loki/Darcy fic for sometime now and this is what I came up with :) I'm thinking that this will be a two-shot or a three-shot depending on how it's received. This first part is more of a prologue than an actual chapter, more of a taster to see if I should continue. Please, please review when you're done reading, I ALWAYS appreciate feedback -positive and negative.

So without further ado: When Duty Calls

* * *

><p>Nick Fury was furious. He had been having a relatively good day: he had made several important phone calls, yelled at his secretary, prevented mass genocide and yelled some more. Yet now the vein in his temple was throbbing painfully - always a warning sign.<p>

Of course it wasn't like the director of SHIELD didn't deal with odd things every day - when you counted people like Tony Stark as allies, it was to be expected.

But walking in on a highly vocalized lover's tryst between the God of Mischief and his top astrophysicist's assistant took the cake.

Which was saying something since he'd once walked in on Steve Rogers insisting to _his_ assistant, Natasha, that he check her for internal bleeding after finding a bloodied undergarment in the disposal of the washroom.

That had been _very _awkward...

He should expected this; his day had been going too smooth, too normal, to stay that way. Sufficed to say, he was now living up to his family name.

After staring open mouthed at the display that bordered on animalistic passion, and promptly spilling coffee on his very new, very expensive suit, Nick had closed the door to the conference room, deciding that he preferred obliviousness -what he didn't know, he could deny.

Stalking way, he groaned in repentance at the new brown adornment to his shirt, and made his way back to his office only to find the door locked. Reaching into his coat pocket, he discovered his spare key to be missing, and in its place, an extremely erotic picture of the scene he had just walked in on. Eyes bulging, he quickly shoved the photo (which was _moving _by no other means than magic) back into his pocket, but not before he caught a glimpse of the caption below,

'Dearest Nicholas, consider this a late birthday gift. Please keep the photo, it will last longer.'

Dammit! He'd been seen. He should have known: Loki had eyes on the back of his horny head (pun most _defiantly_ intended), and now that cursed trickster was trying to make him out as some sort of perverted peeping Tom.

Growling in embarrassment, Nick left to find Stark - the corporation's resident master of lock picking. He trudged down the halls of SHIELD, not noticing the scandalized looks he was receiving from his colleagues.

He found Stark in the lounge the Avengers had adopted, flirting shamelessly with his assistant, Pepper Potts. She was looking unimpressed and immediately stood up when he entered the room. He smirked, it was so like Iron Man to go after such a lost cause like Potts. Stark looked up at his entrance, smolder still firmly in place and then immediately turned beat red and hid his mouth behind his hands. Nick ignored this and got to the point,

"Stark, I need you to unlock my office door for me. Someone," he grumbled, "has locked me out and I can't seem to find my spare key." Stark still looked like he was about to burst into a fit of giggles.

"What on _earth," _Nickyelled, fed up, "isso _damned_ amusing that it's reduced you to giggling like a school girl?" He was staring to feel seriously annoyed now. First Loki, now this? Why couldn't he have a normal job?

Stark immediately righted himself, "Oh, nothing Nicky, just a joke Pepper was telling me." He winked at Pepper who did not return the gesture. Nick glared at the flippant use of his first name, but as usual Stark ignored his annoyance. (_Any_ other job? Please?) "Hey Nicky, what's that hanging out of your pocket?"

In horror, Nick realized that Stark had caught a glimpse of the picture. How it had come to the surface when he had shoved it as far as possible was beyond him. Unless...

Suddenly, a look of dawning realization seemed to spread across Stark's face. "Woah, was that...?

"_STARK_! My office! _NOW! _Fury roared.

Iron Man seemed to hang on the edge of speech, but then shrugged and left to unlock the office.

Nick sighed and bid a slightly shell shocked Potts (he didn't know why; she'd worked here long enough to be used to Stark's antics by now) a good day.

It was only when he decided to go home early (Stark's continued giggling was giving him a migraine) and looked into the elevator mirror did Nick notice that the coffee stain on his shirt had disappeared. Instead, the brown blotch had been replaced by large, super-imposed letters.

His shirt now read, _'Fury loves Cock.' _A picture of a rooster crowed underneath.

Damn, he was going to kill that God of Mischief.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please leave a review! They are chinese food to my soul :) If I get enough feedback, I may extend this into a novellashort story. Also feel free to suggest plot twists/suggestions etc., I'm always hungry for ideas! -Advena


	2. Chapter 2

Nine months previous...

Darcy groaned as the mother of all headaches pulsed through her brain. Forcing her bloodshot eyes open, she investigated her surroundings. She was lying, fully clothed, on a bed. She looked down and recognized the tussled comforter sadly.

Yep, defiantly _her _bed.

She grumbled and turned over on her side. She was such a misfit. Which was sad since her job entailed working with Earth's biggest misfits, the Avengers. Being a loner in _that_ group was an sign of incontrovertible confirmation that she was destined to lead a life of solitude. Forever alone. With her cat and Tumblr to keep her company.

Actually, that didn't even sound half bad at the moment considering her Internet had been down for the last week_. _

Yeah for living in a crappy apartment!

Resignedly, Darcy dragged herself out of bed and licked her lips absent-mindedly.

Her mouth felt like a high school chemistry experiment gone wrong.

That was another reason why she should never have ventured out into the world of normal people; she couldn't hold her liquor for the life of her. And the fact that she was currently disappointed that she hadn't gone off and had wild drunken sex simply confirmed what she was. She, Darcy Elizabeth Lewis, was a freak.

Going to the party hadn't even been her idea! Stupid Jane and her baby face. She could never say no to those big brown eyes, so unlike Darcy's own hazel.

So here she was, hungover and grumpy. She rolled over to look at her clock, 7:58am...

_7_:_58am_...

"Shit!" Darcy yelled, stumbling towards her closet.

_She was going to be late. She was going to be late. _

She glanced at her clock, tripping in her work skirt as she did so.

_8_:_01_

_She_ _was_ _late_. _She_ _was_ _late. She was late!_

She was so dead! Jane had specifically asked Darcy to be on time for this particular meeting. Something about the Bi-frost was going to be addressed by Director Fury, and all personal involved (and apparently she was to be included in that number) were supposed to be present.

Darcy raced through her war-zone of a kitchen, hastily forcing a comb through her hair as she did so.

Jane was going to be so mad! And believe it or not, Darcy honestly cared about what Jane thought of her. Her boss, sadly, was one of the few people on God's green earth that she genuinely liked.

_Shit_ _shit_ _shit... _

Darcy stumbled out of her apartment and pummeled the 'down' button on the elevator. The metal doors shook slightly as they opened to reveal a jam-packed compartment.

Swearing under her breath, Darcy stepped into the crowded lift just as the shrill whistle of a fire alarm pierced her ears. In response, the inhabitants of the elevator started hysterically pushing their way past Darcy causing her to trip a subsequently become trampled by the oncoming hoard.

Darcy pushed herself up as the last passenger (old Mrs. Hammond, the resident cat lady), pushed past her, her old carpet bag 'meowing' slightly.

She took a deep breath. This wasn't so bad; at least now she had an excuse for being late.

Then the sprinklers turned on, drenching her in rancid water.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p>The sky shattered and darkness swallowed him like a yawning creature as Loki fell. He felt himself being pulled downwards through space and time towards some unknown destination. Falling was the only sensation left him.<p>

His soul was empty, devoid of the rash feelings of betrayal that it once held. He now only felt a hollow sadness, the realization that he was nothing more that a stolen peace child infected him like a disease. He had never truly belonged, had never truly been loved.

Of course he had always known he was different. Even a fool would be able to point out his obvious deviation from the norm. He was the opposite of everything the Aesir held dear. He was contrast to everything and everyone, from physical appearance to hobbies and pastimes. He was the epitome of difference, especially from his brother.

With his fair complexion and strong build, Thor was the model of a prefect Asgardian. But while Thor was blond, Loki had a head of jet black hair. Thor's mighty strength as a warrior was legendary, while Loki was slight and preferred sorcery to brute force.

But these things were irrelevant in comparison to the great pain of loss Loki felt when it was revealed to him that he was not, truly, an Odinson. So terrible was the sense of betrayal he felt when his so called father revealed that he was not his son, not even Asgardian, but a frost giant, that Loki, in a last attempt to prove himself, tried to destroy Jotunheim and that race of monsters.

And that brought him back to the certain doom he was now facing. In all his training and knowledge of sorcery, Loki knew nothing about what happened to someone who fell off the Abru Bridge especially since said bridge had been destroyed only moments before. He could only guess that he would reach the atmosphere of some unknown plant and be pulled to its surface. The thought of ending up on a realm such as Jotunheim scared him; hospitality was out of the question and he did not know how his magic would be effected by such a fall.

But choice was taken out of his hands as he felt a curious tug on his body. He plummeted towards his destination and with a ear-splitting crack, and a flash a bright light, everything was gone.

Loki awoke in total darkness. His broken body lay on something solid, and hard. In opening them, he discovered he had eyes.

He let himself slowly explore his new surroundings. He took in the dry desert plains and the bright star that shone down, bathing him in golden light. Not a creature was in sight.

He sat up, but immediately regretted it as a piercing pain erupted from where the breast plate of his armor and pelvis met. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his face clear of emotion. Loki did not know why he did this; he was alone, and therefore no need to hide the pain. He guessed though, after a thousand years of practice, it had become second nature. _As_ _the_ _Midgardians_ _say_, he thought, _old_ _habits_ _die_ _hard_. The Midgardians...

Loki looked around again, this time with a more scrutinizing eye. A familiar sense of dread welled up in his stomach. He flared his nostrils, taking in the deep scent of pure earth, untainted by prophecy or magic. Midgard.

And by the look of the familiar landscape, he had landed in the same region his brother had.

Brilliant. He was stuck on Midgard, injured, and the only mortals he knew of were surely long dead and the ones he had witnessed through the destroyer: the old scientist, his brother's lover and her assistant.

A small grin slowly unfurled itself across Loki's face.

His _brother's_ lover_..._

Perhaps falling on Midgard wasn't bad luck entirely. His memories drifted back to the fateful battle against Thor.

_"Well maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"_

The grin blossomed into a guile smirk.

Yes, he would show Thor who the stronger brother was. He would not only become Thor's equal, no, he would be better than that! He would be the best, a true son of Odin, finally worthy of his father's praise.

Loki would rule.

He would destroy all Thor held dear.

And he would start with Thor's woman.

Groaning slightly, Loki pulled himself into a standing position. He ignored the stabbing pains in his side and the wounds in his heart.

After all, he had a promise to keep.

* * *

><p>Darcy was bored. She hated lectures, especially the kind where she had no idea what the heck was going on. Really, she wasn't even a true member of SHIELD, but she was still required to attend these stupid things.<p>

She supposed that what the one-eyed pirate was blabbering on about might have been interesting if she took the time to actually listen, but she was practically ADD so that was out of the question.

She sighed into her cup of luke-warm ice tea. Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. had discovered and rescued Steve Rogers, or 'Captain America' as most of the world had known him, from being frozen solid in the Arctic, there had been a distinct lack of ice cubes around head quarters. Either this was S.H.I.E.L.D's way of trying remove anything that might of reminded the super soldier of being a Popsicle for seventy years, or Steve had developed a fetish only ice could satisfy. Both seemed plausible explanations, as poor Steve had been assigned several psychologists and was currently sitting at the round table with a nervous gleam in his eye like someone was going to turn up with a freeze ray any second. Heh. She'd love to show Steve 'Despicable Me' sometime.

Doodling absently on a spare bit of paper, Darcy thought over the last month. The mysterious storm... The arrival of Thor... And then his prompt disappearance. She blamed him for the state he had left Jane, her boss, in. Despite being her superior, Darcy was protective of Jane. What kind of guy shows up, steals a girls heart and then leaves without a trace? The fact that Thor was a God was irrelevant, she was so tasering his ass off if he ever showed up again.

"Miss Lewis, will you please pay attention!"

Darcy jumped as the disgruntled voice of Nick Fury broke through her daydream. She slowly turned her gaze from the now crumpled piece of paper to the director of SHIELD.

"Sorry." She mumbled, embarrassed. Fury gave her a one eyed frown,

"Now that Miss Lewis has been kind enough to give her attention," (Darcy mentally fingered him.) "I would like to move on to more pressing matters. I refer of course to the recent disturbances regarding the being known as Thor."

Darcy felt Jane shift uncomfortably beside her. It was no secret to SHIELD that she and Thor had been 'more than friends.' Whatever that meant. SHIELD had taken it into their hands to interrogate Jane on everything she knew about Thor. Needless to say, Jane had been rather distraught by the end of the interviews.

"As you all know," Fury addressed the rest of the room, "SHIELD has decided to fund Miss Foster's research in this matter. We have given her and her assistant," he glared at Darcy, "Authority over the Astrophysics department in the hope that in time, we will be able to create the means to simulate the power of the Tri-frost bridge..."

"..._Bi-_frost..." Darcy murmured, annoyed. Even _she_ knew that. She also noted how Nick had said 'we.' Like he was involved or something. Well if he wanted to be part of the geek squad, he would have to pass her initiation. Step one: receive a hand-picked nickname. _Hmmmm_...

"...And perhaps in time, we will be able to contact Thor and bring him back to earth..."

Darcy furrowed her brow in concentration. No, Fury didn't look like a 'Patches.' Besides, that reminded her of her dead rabbit; she wouldn't have anyone tarnish the good name of her childhood buddy...

"...Loki's attack in New Mexico..."

How about Wazowski? Like that one eyed guy from Monster's Inc? Hmm, she liked that, but it was kinda long...

"...With the aid of Dr. Selvig's new research..."

Darcy looked up at Nick, who was now gesticulating aggressively to something only he could see. She could shorten it, maybe 'Wazo'?..

Then, bursting through the doors of the conference room, _and_ her contemptaion of nicknames, came the breathless figure of Agent Coulson. With all the grace a SHIELD agent was required, he sputtered,

"Sir... News about the New Mexico situation... I was just up at the astrophysics department, you know, just checking on progress, making sure they weren't fooling around up there.."

Darcy scowled, what did he think they did up there? Played computer games all day? (Well, Darcy _was_ currently half way through beating LEGO Harry Potter, but that was completely irrelevant).

"And I saw this device," he waved what looked like an iPod swathed in a lime green case -Darcy's signature color. Oh crappy McCrappers...,

With a manic look of glee on his face, Coulson continued,"It looks as though we have a bit of a _gaming_ issue among our scientists..."

She blushed. Well, it wasn't her fault! That stupid Basilisk was damned hard to beat! She looked back up at Coulson, who was now waving his arms in apparent horror of the side effects of gaming. The SHIELD director didn't seem too impressed either: Fury was watching Coulson's monologue with a look of increasing agatation. Darcy smiled; really, it was almost worth being caught by Coulson to get the privilege of observing Fury's face change from brown, to white, to the color of badly mixed currant ice cream (could a black guy actually do that?) with the speed of a trafficlight on steroids. His face seemed to be the storehouse for all his suppressed rage.

But Fury seemed to have over done his stay at le Hotel du Patience:

"_Coulson_!" he yelled, his single eye popping alarmingly, "Get to the _damned_ point! I don't give a damn about the Astrophysicist's habits! You said something about the 'New Mexico situation', so, for the love of God, SPIT IT OUT! TALK!"

Darcy really had to admire how well Fury kept his temper in check; when she was in a rage, words of a far more colorful sort than 'damn' spouted from her mouth. (Why was damn considered a detrogitory word anyway? The British said it all the time! But, she guessed, when they said it, it sounded all sexy and smooth. Well, everything they said sounded that way... _Damn, Darcy..._) She really needed to get out more often.

She looked back at Coulson, eager for a reaction:

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's usually imperceptible face was now reduced to deep crimson red that would have made the devil proud. (Ten points to Nick Fury!) He coughed, embarrassed, then he quickly composed himself,

"Well sir, as I was saying, I was up at the Astrophysics lab when I noticed something strange going off on one of their machines. Now, normally I would have checked with someone before receiving the signal, but since no one was there-"

"COULSON! You are not TALKING! You are _babbling_! Now, TALK!

Coulson paused, then took a deep breath, and dropped the bomb shell,

"Sir, we have another situation. Thor is back."

Pandemonium ensued. Darcy, in desperation, grabbed onto Jane's sleeve, so not to lose her, but was stopped by one of Fury's hired security guards,

"Excuse me Miss; I need to see your security I.D. before you're allowed to pass." he put a large hand on her shoulder, preventing her from moving forward. Jane looked from the man back to Darcy.

"Miss Lewis doesn't need a pass, she's with me." The man frowned at Jane.

"I'm sorry Miss Foster, but my orders are clear; anyone wishing to enter the flight hanger must-"

"Ah, Dawlish, you aren't giving these pretty ladies trouble are you?" The haphazard figure of Tony Stark appeared before them.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but as I was saying-"

"Well I'm saying that since I own S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hanger, I can decide who is allowed access. And I think that it would be a pity to fly without Miss Lewis' persistent commentary backing me up." he placed a large hand on Dawlish's chest. "So, be a good boy and go sabotage Pepper's date with Fredrichson. That guy isn't good for her; he'll feed her bad ideas! I'll bet he'll have her asking for a pay raise next..."

Dawlish only blinked at Stark stupidly. Sighing, Stark pushed passed him, dragging Darcy and Jane behind him. Nobody noticed Steven Rogers gloomy look as he resigned himself to another day of inaction.

Darcy smirked. Stark's excuse for ruining Pepper's date was a bunch of baloney. It was painfully obvious to anyone who had seen him around her that Tony was hopelessly in love with his assistant. The only two people who didn't realize this was Pepper and himself.

They were bustled along the long hall ways until they reached the flight hanger and ushered inside. Stark found them seats and ran off to find the Iron Man case. Apparently, Fury had forbid him from flying as Iron Man to the Bifrost site, in case he frightened Thor into attacking them, but no way was he going to leave it behind. 'Just in case' he told them, grinning at his own joke.

Darcy now looked over at Jane, who was seated next to her in the dark aircraft. Her face was pale and her expression frozen. Uh-oh. A silent Jane was never a good sign. But Darcy thought she knew what was occupying her bosses mind. She had just decided to leave Jane alone to her thoughts when Jane spoke, and it was like water bursting from a dam,

"Three months! Darcy, it's been three whole months. Not a word, not a sign. And now all of a sudden he turns up again. I can't take this, I just can't. What if he doesn't recognize me? What he doesn't..." Jane stuttered, but Darcy knew what she had stopped herself from saying. _'What_ _if_ _he_ _doesn't_ _love_ _me?'_

Darcy looked sadly into her hands. She really wasn't good at things like this. Not to mention she had next to no experience dealing with men (not that it would have helped as Thor wasn't technically a human male). A couple high school flings that had ended badly were all she had on her palette.

But she had to do something. More than the violation of social etiquette was at stake.

Darcy turned to Jane's tear-streaked face and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the sobbing figure. Jane immediately buried her face into her shoulder. Startled, Darcy awkwardly patted her on the back.

After five minutes of blubbering shamelessly into her new blouse, Jane released Darcy (Thank you Lord!) and tried to compose herself.

Darcy _so_ deserved a pay raise!

Hiccuping slightly, Jane said, "You know, Thor was the first guy I ever actually kissed? I mean, I've kissed other guys before, but I never felt anything. But with Thor, it was like the world stopped spinning!"

Okay that didn't make any sense_..._

"I mean, it was like we really clicked! Y'know what I mean? Like when you meet a person who really just understands you!

No, Darcy did not know what Jane meant; she had only kissed two guys in her life. Nobody had ever understood her.

_Shut_ _up_ _Darcy_, _thinking_ _that_ _won't_ _help_...

Jane sniffled at sat back into her seat. Encouraged, Darcy spoke,

"Jane, I'm sure everything will be just fine. Like you said, you guys totally clicked! I'm sure that within the hour you and Thor will be making moon eyes at each other."

The watery grin that spread across Jane's face was terrifying.

"Darcy, you're the best assistant ever! You know just what to say to make me feel better!" (Darcy almost snorted out loud) Jane threw her arms around Darcy once again. "In no time I'll have Thor back and then we'll be together for real! You should have seen the way he looked at me before we kissed, Darcy! He simply smoldered... And his abs! He looked like he could have come right out of a comic book, remember? He was so unbelievable! Well, I guess he _is _a god. I just want to run my hands all over him when we first met. Oh Darcy, I can't wait to see him again!"

Darcy just nodded, smiling slightly. It was hard not to feel jealous of Jane's (kinda) relationship with Thor. But seeing Jane happy after a month a moping was wonderful. So she would try anyway.

The flight back to the site where they first found Thor was a short one. In less than fifteen minutes she found herself once again immersed in the stifling heat of Puetro Antiquo.

The landing site was a large crater, similar to the one left by Mijlnor, Thor's hammer. Darcy found this odd, when Thor arrived by Bi-frost, the only evidence he left was that strange circular symbol in the dust.

The center of the crater was surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Darcy peered through the crowd, looking for Jane. She located Jane to the left of one the agents. Her newly flushed face had turned stark white and a look of terror was spread across her face. She was staring, horror-struck, into the dusty pillar the agents had surrounded.

Darcy looked too, but saw nothing.

Then the dust cleared to reveal a tall, slim figure. He was injured; a hand was clutching his chest. Raven hair fell to his shoulders, dirty and caked with blood from his face. He was clothed in majestic black leather embroidered with gold thread. A long dark green cape, filthy and torn, hung from his shoulders.

This was defiantly _not_ Thor.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE! They make me want to update faster!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

(I HAVE ADDED A SECTION ON THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. So, if you've already read this and are angry at me for false updating, please just skip to the end. THANKS)

First of all, a HUGE thanks to those who have taken the time to review! It's so encouraging to hear from other people. Second: I apologise for my abismal lack of updates: school is such a pain. But I am here again! When you're done, PLEASE REVIEW! Without further ado:

* * *

><p>Tony Stark loved his job at S.H.I.E.L.D. Because, seriously, who in the whole world gets paid for doing exactly what they want? Not too many. But he'd be damned if he let Nick Fury have the last say in this matter; there was no way in hell he was going to the arrival of an incredibly strong, kick-your-ass-if-you-bother-me kind of guy who just happened to be a Norse God, without his armor. Especially since he had the tendency to say the precise things that pissed people off. So there was no way. Nuh-uh. Not going to happen.<p>

So as Tony made his way from the hanger towards his office, he took extra care not to be noticed by any S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel that might tip off Fury.

It had been a strange past couple of months. To his as much as everyone else's chagrin, his relationship with Pepper had hardly changed in the slightest. He blamed himself for that; Stark men were known for being fools relationship-wise. But he couldn't help it when he was in the presence of an attractive woman, things just slipped out! You'd think that being a super genius billionaire, he would have found some way to install a filter on himself.

Evidently not.

In the end, Pepper had asked him point blank what their relationship meant to him. Tony had been stunned. Apparently Pepper had taken his non reply and gaping mouth as confirmation that he didn't want her. Which was so _not _true, he just didn't know how to go about 'courting' (he laughed at the word, but it was true), someone like Pepper. After all, most, if not all of his past relationships had been of the strictly nocturnal sort.

Tony reached his office, found his Iron Man case, and headed out towards the hanger, making sure to get into a jet that was not carrying Director Fury. He found his personal staff waiting for him; apparently he was the last to leave. The jet shifted into life with an inventor's symphony of hydraulic motions, and a yawning gap appeared at the end of the dark tunnel. Tony pushed back his seat and closed his eyes, relaxing for the journey. Within minutes he was fast asleep, his head lolling against his armrest.

The foreboding shriek of the emergency alarm jerked Tony awake. Nick Fury's voice filled the cabin.

"_Stark, this is Fury. We have a situation. I know for a fact that you disobeyed my orders and have the Iron Man suit with you. Your new orders are to suit up at be at the crash site as soon as possible."_

Tony looked up at the transmitter, confused.

"Woah, hold on a minute, Nicky. What kind of situation is this? I thought we were meeting that Norse god dude, Thor. What happened? Wait, you didn't try to take away his hammer again, did you? 'Cause I thought you learned your lesson last time when-"

"_STARK! Get here now! It's not Thor who's arrived, it some other Asgardian, and by the looks of him, he's been through hell. You need to get over here now. Before things turn hostile."_

Tony blanched.

"Yes sir, I'll be there."

Pulling himself up, he reached under the seat for the handle of his case. He placed both hands carefully in the case's slots and squeezed. Immediately, with the sound of metallic clicks, the metal unraveled its self and within seconds Tony was enveloped in the red and gold armor.

He nodded at the pilot, who flicked several switches on the ceiling. The air vent lowered, and with a heart stopping leap, he jumped out into the open sky.

* * *

><p>Director Nicholas Fury was not a normal person. Well, you couldn't be when you ran an organization like S.H.I.E.L.D. But even in comparison to the other agents he worked with, he was different. For instance, when faced with the prospect of greeting a man from another planet, who just happened to have single handedly overpowered the world's top security agents, most men would be shaking in their boots. Not Nick. He reveled in the possibility of getting his clock cleaned. It was a drug to him.<p>

So when the said spaceman turned out not to be Thor but, by the looks of it, a much more hostile being, Nick was excited. The being was tall, with shoulder length black hair and dramatic green eyes. He wore armor similar to what Thor had wore, but similarities stopped at that; this being had none of Thor's friendly disposition: he looked… violent. Nick approached the figure, adjusting his long black leather coat impressively, and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Nick Fury, and I am the Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. We know you are from Asgard, and would-"

Out of nowhere a blast of icy wind collided with him sending his flying backwards into the crowd of agents. He landed with a sickening crack on his back.

Pain shot through him as he struggled to pull himself back up. The mystery- man was lowering his palm, mist swirling around his wrist. He looked unimpressed, bored even. Well Nick would show this man just how 'unimpressive' S.H.I.E.L.D. was.

He looked over at the agents who now had their guns pointed at the man, and signaled a three fingered wave at Coulson, who immediately understood it to mean 'save the civilians.'

He then pressed two fingers to the transmitter behind his ear and rotated it once to call Stark. He knew instinctively that his wily Avengers consultant had deliberately disobeyed orders and brought his suit with him but, for once, Nick was glad of the insolence. He needed Stark.

After conveying the message, Nick braced himself to address the Asgardian a second time.

"You have assaulted a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., without provocation, and thus deemed yourself an enemy of the United States of America. I order you to stand down, or I will call open fire."

Nick stared at him, waiting for some sort of response, any sign of understanding.

Nothing. The mystery- man simply stared back. Nick was starting to feel unnerved. He cleared his throat.

"Sir, you have until the count of three to give yourself up." He shouted, reminding himself bizarrely of a mother scolding her child. "One." Still the god did nothing. "Two." Did he even understand English? "Th-."

**"**Do you _truly _think that I will hand myself over?" Nick looked up as he spoke. His voice was like velvet, yet had a dangerous quality that caused him to shiver. Dust was starting to swirl around him, engulfing him like a cocoon, shielding him from sight until only his voice remained. "Well, I think I will have to rectify that." The voice, as soft as a whisper, nevertheless carried through the ranks of agents, cool and menacing. Nick was getting fed up. This man had had his warning.

"OPEN FIRE!" he yelled, and the air was suddenly full out the rippling of bullets through air.

But before they could reach their target the ammunition halted, mid-air. _What_? Nick was staring to get nervous now; he had never heard of someone who could repel bullets before. Well, not unless you counted the stories that came from Xavier's school, but he didn't know what to believe when it came to that man anyway.

Then, through the pillar of dust, he stepped, his hands gleaming with an unearthly light. He looked utterly calm as he approached Nick. He stopped several feet from the Director and gazed at him.

Then he smiled_. _And the air exploded.

Nick instinctively covered his head with his arms as he flew backwards, praying desperately that Stark would hurry the hell up. His men lay sprawled on the ground, some bleeding from mysterious wounds that had appeared on their sides. Nick quickly pulled himself up, ready to face the god. He reached into his overcoat for his revolver, only to find it missing. The bullets, which had lain scattered, rose into the air quivering with energy. They were pointed directly at him and his men.

_Shit_.

"You would do better not to attack a God, Nicholas Fury." The being said, moving slowly towards Nick. "In fact, I find you quite out of order."

He flicked his wrist and the bullets flew back to their according guns, shocking the agents and destroying the weapons.

"And as such, you must be punished." he snarled.

The being raised him palm for a second time, a whirlpool of energy forming at his fingertips. Nick braced himself for the blow.

Then, over the horizon, a black dot appeared speeding towards them. Finally! Relief flooded through Nick. They were saved!  
>"You think you're so high and mighty!" he shouted at the man trying to distract him from the approaching Iron Man. "Don't you? Well, you're nothing but a coward!" <em>That <em>caught the god's attention. He glared at Nick, his eyes bulging with malicious anger, teeth bared.

"How _dare _you." he growled. Perfect. Nick had just pissed off a potential super-villain. Well, distractions came at a price.

"You have no idea what I've seen; what I've been through!" He spat, taking a step forward. The man was truly menacing; his long black hair was at an extreme contrast with his pale skin, which in turn made his alchemical eyes pop. Nick gritted his teeth.

"What you've been through?" _Oh Stark, please hurry, for once in your life._ "You think just because you've had some hard times that it warrants attacking innocent men? Why don't you face up to your actions? Be a man!" Nick shouted. The god paused, his face now utterly calm.

"But I am not a man." He whispered. "I am not even a god. I am much, much more." He placed his hand around Nick's throat.

Nick could see the outline of the Iron Man suit growing gradually larger. _Just a bit further.._He inconspicuously placed a hand to his transmitter, and flicked a switch..

"But you will soon understand." The man continued. "And you will pay for your insolence, all of you dis-."

"NOW!" Nick shouted and pushed away himself away from his captor's grasp.

Light energy from Stark's repulsor ray collided with the God's back, sending his flying forwards. He flew, and with a hard _'thump' _landed out cold in the midst of the shocked agents.

The Iron Man landed next to Nick, his mask flipping up in the process.

"Did I get 'em?"

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, I think you got him."

* * *

><p>Darcy grumbled as the taxi S.H.I.E.L.D. had arranged for her turned sharply off the main road to the one lined with smaller, significantly more shabby apartments. This was so typical! The moment something interesting happened, Fury sent her home with Coulson. For her 'safety.' Yeah, right. He just didn't want her (well, her taser) interfering.<p>

The cab swerved again, this time sending Darcy sprawling into the window opposite. The shifty gum-chewing driver grunted in apology.

"Sorry 'bout that miss, but I coulda sworn I saw somefing ahead of me." he shrugged, his eyes drifting in the rear view mirror to a place slightly south of what would be deemed appropriate. Ew.

Darcy just raised her eye brows in response. She was in no mood to deal with perverted cab drivers. She was grumpy. And grumpy Darcy was dangerous to anyone in the vicinity.

Why did this always happen? She and Jane had just as much right to be there as anyone! Well, Jane did.

Darcy suddenly felt guilty: she had no reason to be angry. If anyone did, it was Jane. She sighed, _'Poor_ _Jane.' _She had had her hopes set so high, only to be hurried away in evacuation of the would-be crash site of her almost-boyfriend. If that made any sense at all. She would try to cheer Jane up a bit. Hot soup and homemade chai tea wouldn't cure Jane's disappointment, but it would certainly help. She sat up, and caught the cabby's attention (not that she hadn't already).

"Hey! Yeah, I got a change of address. Could you take me to Oak Avenue instead? Change of plans, y'know."

"That'll be extra..." said the cab driver, annoyedly raising his eyes to her face.

"That's fine." sighed Darcy, thinking for the thousandth time that she deserved a raise.

When she arrived at Jane's apartment building she immediatly noticed that her boss wasn't there. The door was locked and the were lights off. She wasn't surprised, Jane had probably taken refuge in a bar to drown her sorrows. She stepped into the apartment and flicked on the lamp. Jane's usually spotless counters were cluttered with a mass of papers and folders. That was odd, Jane usually kept her precious document locked in her over-stuffed filing cabinet. Darcy picked up a sheet that had fallen to ground and immediately recognized it as part of the write up she had typed for Thor. Or as S.H.I.E.L.D called it, the 'New Mexico Situation.' She could she her own chicken scratch signature on the witness line. What had Jane been doing? Reminiscing Thor by going through old documents? She thought not. And why were they spread carelessly over the counter as though she had gone through them and then deemed them worthless? Darcy was willing to bet her Pottermore account that the culprit of this mess hadn't been Jane. This was saying something since she had been one of the original beta testers. If it hadn't been Jane, then who was it?

"Well well well, it looks as though I have caught a little mouse in my trap. Who might you be, love?"

Darcy whipped around. Silhouetted by the single lamp was the figure of a man. Lean and lithe, he was incredibly tall, his slim body relaxed in humor. A crisp suit adorned his body, and Darcy couldn't help noticing how well he wore it. The man stepped forward and his features were thrown into sharp relief. He had a noble face, high, carved cheek bones that curved downwards until they reached thin lips. Jet black hair framed his thin face and curled slightly at the ends.

Then she looked up, into his eyes and the horror of recognition flooded her. They were bright emerald green, like poison.

Oh crap.

It was _him._

* * *

><p>Loki laughed inwardly as he was led away by the satisfied S.H.I.. agents. How stupid they were! Did they truly think that he, the most powerful sorcerer in the nine realms, would be subdued so easily? Were they really arrogant enough to believe that mere mortals could overcome him? Apparently so, for as he probed the emotions of the retreating crowd he found no hint of eminating suspicion against him. Only shock, fear and reverent curiosity.<p>

The god rolled his shoulders, attempting to bring back the feeling in his arms. Stretching his fingers, he realized his wrists had been bound together. Anger reared inside him like flames. How dare they! How dare these excuses for beings bind him like a common criminal! Loki pulled at the metal contraption, willing his stength to free him. But it was no use. Apparently, the blast from The red and gold anomaly had done more than just knock him unconscious. It had drained him of his Jotun's strength, and thus, imprisoned him physically.

But only physically.

Stretching his conscious mind, Loki projected himself as an invisible double to roam around his pseudo-captors. He watched from a distance as his body was led up the ramp of the enormous metal machine.

"Take him to the containment unit." The dark skinned, one eyed man was telling his agents, "I'd like to have a talk with him."

Loki chuckled, his interrogators would have a hard time extracting any information from that shell. It was quite a useful trick: he had used it on Thor many times, always ensuring humorous results from his dunderhead of a brother.

_'No. Thor isn't your brother. He never was! Stop thinking that.'_ he mentally scolded himself. _'Think about the task at hand!'_

Right. Finding Jane Foster.

Summoning his remaining strength, Loki willed his mind into the thoughts of the men around him. He drifted through their conciousness, tugging at their memories until he found what he needed. A face, and an address.

A frightening smile crept onto the God of Mischief's face before he waved his hand and disappeared completely.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who have already read this chapter, I am sorry. I had to put the last section in because it wasn't fitting in chapter 4. REVIEW PLEASE :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So, I had to re-upload all my chapters... ug.. But there is some new info in Chapter 2, so I suggest re-reading it.

* * *

><p>The man's strange golden armor glinted in the half light as Darcy stared at him in shock, her heart racing.<p>

"You're him! The one they caught today! The one they had in custody... How-" She started, but the man cut her off.

"That's very observant of you, my dear, but you have not answered _my _question; who are you? And do not tell me you are Jane Foster to whom this hovel belongs, I know what she looks like. And in comparison to your inferno, poor Jane doesn't hold a candle."

Oh crap. Darcy felt her face burn with embarrassment and maybe a little pride. This man, who was coincidentally really attractive, (not that Darcy had been staring at him or anything) had just said she, roly-poly Darcy, was better looking than Jane Foster, the queen of unsuspecting beauty. At least that what she thought he had said.

Wait... No! This guy had attacked S.H.I.E.L.D., and even though she thought Nick Fury was a first-rate dickface, he did pay her enough to keep her off the streets. And enough to purchase her weekly supply of pop-tarts. No one got in the way of Darcy and her pop-tarts, not even tall, handsome and oh-so-lickable potential supervillians.

She looked up at the man. He was still staring at her, expectantly. Wait, had he asked her a question?

"I'm sorry, I blanked out there for a second. Did you ask me something?"

The man gave her an appraising look. "I asked for your name. I assume you have one."

Darcy snorted inwardly. There was no way she was giving him her real name. This guy, despite the fact that he was hot and she kinda wanted to do him, was extremely powerful (no one just 'took out' Nick Fury) and a possible psychopath. She could sense danger in his narrowed jade eyes.

"I'm, uh, Michelle. Michelle Parker." She lied. "I'm an old friend of Jane's and I thought I'd just stop by..." Darcy faltered when she saw the look on the man's face. He was smiling, jet black eyebrows cocked, his mouth in a lopsided grin that nevertheless made the hairs on her arms erupt in alarm.

"Hmm..." He purred, his deep baritone voice rumbling in his chest. "Interesting story, but you'll have to forgive me if I don't _quite_ believe you. You see, I fancy myself a sort of virtuoso in the art of deception." He took a step closer. "One might even go as far as to say that I am the _God_ of Lies_. _You will have to try harder if you wish to fool _me, _Love."

Darcy frowned. Who did this guy think he was? And why was he giving her pet names? Not that she minded: she enjoyed watching his thin lips form the word 'love.' She imagined him saying such things as he-

Focus, Darcy!

"And why would I want to fool you, Oh 'God of Lies?'"

The man looked at her, incredulous. "You truly do not know who I am, mortal?" he smirked. "That is typical, I have never been as famous or well liked as Thor." The man paused, licking his thin lips. (Darcy watched his tongue in perverse fascination.) "I am Loki, Agent of Chaos, Master of Mischief, and...brother of Thor."

Wait, what?

"_You_ were the one who sent the Destroyer?"

Loki's smile grew wider.

"Ahh.. You were there for that for that little escapade?"

"Yeah, I was. I watched as you nearly murdered your own brother!" She snarled. Seriously, this was the guy who had tried to destroy an entire town just because he wasn't given enough hugs as a child? Why did all the hot ones have to be insane? "You make me sick." She spat.

Loki took another step towards her, his icy breath caressing her face. "I would not propose to place judgement on those who were involved in events of which you, silly little girl, have no understanding!"

Silly little girl, her ass! "Dude, I don't care what happened to you, no one has the right to try to take someone else's life!" She shot back angrily, but stepped backwards as Loki leaned closer. Her back hit the rusty knobs of Jane's cupboard. She was cornered. Darcy just hoped, desperately, that this Loki guy wouldn't notice how hard her heart was pounding.

"And what would you know of life?" he was saying, his voice a low whisper. "Nothing, for you are a child with but a few years to your name. You know nothing of a thousand years of betrayal from the ones you once trusted. My power was finally being recognized when Thor turned soft to gain back my father's favor. Do you have any idea what it is like to always be second best, least loved? To be doomed forever a shadow? Of course not," he spat. "So hold your tongue."

"I don't have to take orders from you!" She yelled, very aware of how close their bodies were together.

"Not yet Love, but you will. Soon."

Say what? "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I will rule. Asgard has been denied me, but what better way to prove to my father that I am a worthy son than by taking control of this forsaken planet and ruling your depraved race? I will be your king, for you were made to be ruled. And finally I'll be the better son and Thor will fall."

Woah. Scratch _potential_ psychopath. This guy _was _a raging lunatic.

"You're crazy! You can't rule an entire planet!" Darcy was seriously getting annoyed now. Why couldn't this so called 'god' just leave her alone to raid Jane's hoard of chocolate and possibly make dinner? "Why don't you just go back to Asgard or whatever and do us all a favor?"

A shadow of something much more hostile hovered over the god's face. His bright green eyes turned positively poisonous as he leered at Darcy. She gulped. The god placed two large, pale hands on either side of Darcy's head and leaned forward so their foreheads were a hairbreadth apart. Then he spoke, and his voice was low, dangerous and threatening.

"I have warned you already about speaking out of turn." His long fingered hand moved to curl around Darcy's throat. "I could end your fragile mortal life with a simple squeeze." His fingers tightend. "I could destroy cities on the merest whim. I could do things to you that your poor little mind couldn't imagine..." Loki's eyes grew frigid and Darcy had the strangest feeling that she was not alone in her head. "...Darcy Lewis."

Darcy's eyes widened. How did he do that? Could this guy, read minds? The thought was scary and kind of arousing. Wait, what?

Loki leaned closer until his nose brushed against her cheek, his lips ghosting her ear. Darcy's heart was beating out of control. The smell of him, the feeling of his heavy body against hers was overwhelming. She shivered, unhappily aware of the heat rushing south.

Then suddenly the hand at her throat was removed. Retching, she massaged her neck, reeling at what had just happened. Loki smirked at her obvious discomfort. Darcy pushed herself away from him, tripping over a lump in her discarded purse which caused Loki to laugh. Darcy felt her face burn.

"Coward..." She mumbled under her breath.

Loki must have had god-like hearing, for a second later he froze.

"_What_ did you call me?" He breathed. His voice took on an icy quality so low that Darcy heard it vibrate in her ears. Uh oh. By his look of absolute outrage, Darcy knew she hadn't just crossed the line, she'd fucking _waltzed_ across it. Stumbling backwards, she reached behind for her purse.

"How _dare _you." Loki snarled, his green eyes darkening. "How dare you, filthy little mortal call me coward." If gods could breath fire, Darcy would have been a stinking pile of ash by now. Her hand anxiously groped around the inside of her purse until she grasped hold of a familiar sleek handle. "You have tried my patience, girl. And-"

With the precision of an expert, Darcy flung out her arm and jabbed her beloved taser into the man's chest. She pulled the trigger.

Then everything was pain and blinding light. Darcy screamed and fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Loki paced the crammed apartment, pausing every so often to glance at the prone figure lying sprawled on the carpet.<p>

How curious it was that, in his search for Jane Foster, he would stumble across such an anomoley as this mortal girl.

She was strange, yet compelling in her odd use of words. When he had accessed her mind for that brief second, he found himself in the midst of a jumble of colors and noise. Her mind was as abstract and random as nothing he had every experienced, and that was, he supposed, the reason he had not killed her for her insolence. He valued the mind, for it was a weapon beyond compare if

wielded properly. And this girl's was certainly unique.

He smirked, kneeling beside the girl.

He hadn't been lying when he told her she was beautiful. She had wide blue eyes that were covered by a ridiculous contraption he recognized as being called 'glasses,' but were nevertheless striking. Her long chocolate curls that were splayed around her head were silky and more than once Loki had had the urge to run his fingers through it. But then he reminded himself what this girl was. She was mortal, and therefore beneath him.

But what was he going to do with her? He couldn't have her running to S.H.I.E.L.D. and revealing his 'escape.' He didn't know what they would do once they knew, but he didn't want to risk it, he had already underestimated the mortals's technology.

Loki supposed he could wipe her memory, but that was so _boring. _Besides, this mortal girl could prove to be useful.

_Hmm..._

Stretching out a hand, Loki leaned forward to grasp the girl's hand in his. It felt warm, such a contrast to his. He leaned forward, and carefully placed his icy lips against her wrist. Immediately, from where his mouth made contact with her skin, an inky shadow blossomed, curling and twisting. Murmuring words of an ancient tongue, Loki concentrated on it's shape, manipulating it to his will. He chanted the words over until the shape quivered with magic.

_"Mea, mea. Aeternum mea. Audi domino obedire. Ut te ad meum consilium tibi cutis." _

Loki looked up, satisfied with his work. Where there had only been a creamy expanse of skin now lay a runic snake, it's scales bearing the ancient letters of Asgard. He traced a finger along the serpent's back and it shivered, slithering up the girl's arm to hide behind her neck.

Loki grinned. This girl, this Darcy Lewis was now his to command. Whether she liked it or not.

Then, with a flick of his hand, Loki vanished.

He arrived back in his true body to find himself locked and tethered inside a great glass dome. His hands, still bound in metal, were numb and Loki regretted leaving his body for so long. Although he could project his consciousness into other forms of himself, he always had to return to his real self eventually. It was annoying, really, but could not be helped.

Loki surveyed the containment unit he was being kept in. He was alone in the huge dark room, a spotlight trained on his prison container. He knew, by the soft whispers he could hear beyond the metal walls that he was being watched. Loki wondered when the dark skinned mortal would be in to interrogate him. He hope it would be soon, he hated being bored.

Shifting his body on the cold chair he was secured to, he thought of his situation. There was advantages to be gained, surely, if he kept up this facade of imprisonment. As long as this S.H.I.E.L.D. thought they had him under their control, they would never suspect his pawn to infiltrate their security. Conquering this self righteous organization would be his first step to dominating Midgard.

The echoing click of footsteps coming towards him shook Loki out of his reverie. They halted, and with a hollow 'thrum!' a large steel door swung inwards, casting the man's silhouette into the dark chamber.

Loki smiled. This was going to be _fun. _


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the lack of updates :( School is a heartless bitch. I'll try to update sometime in the next two weeks but its unlikely since finals are around the corner. Other than that...

The Avengers was sooooo awesome! I might move this story into that section later to see if it'll get more reads (and reviews). My baby doesn't like to be ignored.

Thanks for all the reviews and notifications! I love you all; feedback is what keeps me going. Please review at the end of this very short :( chapter.

* * *

><p>Loki shifted his body to face the approaching figure, ignoring the injury in his side and drumming his fingers against the supple leather of his overcoat in anticipation. Despite his affinity for subtle attack and derision for blunt confrontation, he was eager to verbally spar with this mortal who had dared to call forces against him. He had been despised and shunned by the Aesir he grew up with for too long, Loki was still a prince of Asgard and heir to Jotunheim. He would not be treated in such a way.<p>

So when Nick Fury stood facing him, waiting for him to initiate the conversation, Loki ignored his presence supremely. It was only when the man spoke that Loki let his poisonous gaze fall drift to him, taking in his dark visage and single eye.

"That is some power you've got," The man stated, "Even for an Asgardian. One would wonder why you would use it in such a way." Fury stepped side-long around the glass cell. "Or what you're trying to prove."

Loki stared back, unblinkingly. Then Fury's voice reached a lower, more serious pitch. "No man kills for the fun of it. Not even a God."

Loki let out a low chuckle, "But I am not a God, Nicholas Fury. I am something much _much _more terrible than that." He leaned forward in the chair, his voice hissing through the cage, waiting for a reaction. If Loki had expected the mortal to be confused by this proclamation, he was to be disappointed; Fury only gave a look of understanding:

"That would explain a lot." he said, pulling out a folder from his long leather cloak. "You know, I've done a little research done since we received our last visitor from Asgard. We actually know quite a bit about electromagnetic energy, -for 'lowly mortals.'" he added, smirking as he flipped through the file, which Loki deduced was about him. "But it seems to me that you don't match the descriptions and energy readings we got from him." He looked up, "In fact, your power readings are somewhat akin to what we know as gamma radiation; which is not at all like the source the being 'Thor' gave off."

Loki flinched when he heard his not-brother's name. Fury did not miss this reaction,"Hmm. You know Thor, I take it?"

Loki sneered. "Know Thor?" He looked away, fixating his eyes into a scene Fury could not see, "I spent centuries of my life in the presence of that witless idiot. I saved him from himself more times that he can count. Though," He smirked, "That is not saying a great deal, I suppose." Fury raised his eyebrows.

Loki then snarled, "Of course I know Thor; he was my brother." A look of comprehension dawned in Fury's face and he stepped back while pressing a small button on the device attached to his belt. Then Loki drew himself up to his fullest height whilst still being bound, "I am Loki, the bastard son, the despised Prince. And I come here burdened with glorious purpose."

"Glorious purpose, huh?" said Fury, "Well, if you call sitting in a cage glorious..."

"I will not be bound by you pathetic mortal devices, silly man. It is only a matter of time. I will have my revenge."

It was Fury's turn to smirk. "Be my guest." he gestured to Loki's prison. "This cage was not built for you. It was built for something much more powerful." His eyes raked Loki's injured figure. "I will personally present you with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s annual award of achievement if you manage to escape this without any outside help." He turned to leave. "Now, not that I don't like you or anything, but I've got an organization to run. Let me know if you want a magazine or something."

Loki didn't answer. Only the sound of his soft laughter followed Fury out of the containment room.

* * *

><p>Nick walked briskly down the hallway, away from the containment unit. He felt buoyant after his successful interrogation of the hostile, and was eager to discuss the information he had extracted. So this man, god, or whatever was Thor's brother? The name 'Loki' was familiar; he had read a couple books on the subject of Norse Mythology since the summer, but he hadn't taken an in depth look at the Trickster god, his main focus being Thor. Now he struggled to remember details of the raven haired man's nature. The myths described him as being a mischief lover of varying levels of innocence. He frowned. Somehow that didn't quite add up to the angry man he had left imprisoned behind him. What had happened to him to bring forth such a dark nature?<p>

When he reached the control room, he found his agents assembled, waiting for him. Dr. Selvig was there also, standing in the shadows looking highly out of place.

"Good job, Nicky! You almost beat my record for interrogation!" Tony Stark, still clad in his metal suit, clapped him on the back. Nick winced at the contact.

"Sir, if I recall correctly, the party in question was sufficiently under the influence of strong vodka at the time.." said Stark's supremely British A.I. system from inside Stark's helmet.

"Yeah, whatever. Still..."

"_Stark_."

"Shutting up!"

Nick waved his hand to the agents, signaling them to leave. He had to reprimand Stark again as the billionaire tried to strategically place a folded paper into the pocket of a particularly buxom young agent who gave Fury a withering glare, but scurried out of the room when she caught his eye. The last agent left the room leaving the Director alone with Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers and Eric Selvig. Stark pouted.

So this guy's Thor's evil brother? Talk about a coincidence." Said Stark, while setting the paper on fire with a lighter protruding from his thumb.

"What do you mean by that, Stark?" asked Natasha Romanoff.

"Well, it's like, of all the Norse gods to end up here, we happen to get to brothers who presumably hate each other. Odd isn't it?"

"Not really," said Eric Selvig from the corner. "When Thor was banished and living with us back in New Mexico, he mentioned his brother briefly. What I took from that was that Thor really doesn't understand Loki, or his reasonings. Then Loki sent the Destroyer to kill Thor, and, well that completely backfired on him. Maybe Loki is here to avenge himself against his brother. You know, inferiority complexes." Nick frowned.

"I don't know about inferiority, but that guy has one hell of a superiority complex. He referred to me as 'silly mortal' on more than one occasion." Dr. Selvig took a step forward, his brow furrowed.

"Well sir, maybe that's just it. Maybe Loki needs to make himself feel important." He said. Steve Rogers looked up at Selvig.

"By attacking S.H.I.E.L.D.? That doesn't seem like a very swell plan." The blonde said, wiping his forehead. Nick looked back at Selvig.

"You know what this means, Doctor. Miss Foster's research will have to take precedence over everything, even your testings. We need to bring Thor back. We need someone who can deal with Loki properly because, no offense Stark, I don't thing that cage will hold him forever. The man's injured, but if he's anything like I think he is, he'll be healed and plotting his revenge as soon as he can."

Dr. Selvig took out a battered old cell phone. "I'll contact Jane immediately, she'll defiantly want to start as soon as possible." he stepped away from the group.

"Director, do you really think Loki is that much of a security threat? asked Natasha. Nick looked at her, worry creasing his one eye.

"I do. Never in all my career have I seen power readings such as his. Even Thor's aren't comparable. But it's more than that. Unlike the villains we usually face, Loki has a brilliant and unique mind. And I believe that could be potentially catastrophic." He turned from Natasha to face Selvig, who's face was ashen.

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

Selvig's voice cracked. "I just called Jane. She's at the hospital. It's Darcy."

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Things are going to pick up soon, but I need the motivation. More reviews = faster updates.<p>

You know what, I'll make you guys a promise. If this story gets 100 reviews by Sunday, I will update within a week.

CHALENGE ISSUED. WILL YOU ACCEPT?

Love you all, -Advena


	6. Chapter 6

__Author's Note: Hey! So I haven't updated in like 4 months. EEP. I have no excuses: I'm just lazy.

* * *

><p><em>Darcy was floating through mist, hazy images passing by like half-formed thoughts, growing grotesquely large, yet still tiny in her mind's eye. Colors intermingled with each other, reds, greens, and blues. She was aware of herself, yet not entirely attune to reality.<em>

_She blinked, and suddenly the colors split and formed a beautiful landscape, blossoming from the intermingling shades. She blinked again, and her surrounding grew clearer, until she could distinctly make out the rolling hills of grass, tall, graceful trees and an unearthly sky, whose hem ended in the most mesmerizing sunset. She gazed openly in wonderment. Then, by taking a step forward, she realized she had feet. _

_Walking slowly, Darcy took in the softness of the grass beneath her, and the salty wind that caressed her cheeks. Was she near an ocean? She listened for the sounds of roaring waves, and as if they had been waiting for her to ask, she was assaulted by the lapping of water against rocky cliffs. _

_She had no thought of the past; she simply felt at peace in this haven. Perhaps this was what she had always been looking forward to subconsciously. Perhaps her whole life had been heading to this moment, and she was where she needed to be. _

_She wondered if she was alone. _

_Again, as if commanded by her thoughts, her ears picked up the soft whimpering of a child. She looked to her left, and the colorful mist cleared to reveal a small boy huddled against the thick trunk of a moss covered fir. He was crying softly, his small hands trying desperately to conceal his sopping face lest he be found by anyone. _

_Sadness tugged at Darcy's heart. _

_Every so often, the boy would reveal his tear-streaked face to glance behind him. Curious, Darcy followed the boy's line of vision. _

_Then the cries of the boy were drowned out by the cheerful yells of children at play. About fifty feet away, a group of boys were laughing sonorously as they slashed and lunged at each other. _

_Then a shrill shriek joined the fray; unmistakably a girls. At this, the little boy Darcy had been observing jumped and turned around completely. Sniffing, he gazed longingly at the group, his owlish eyes following the girl as her long blonde braid flashed in the afternoon sun. He didn't seem to notice the dirt covering his hands as he crouched in the damp grass, nor when it smeared his face when he reached up to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Darcy giggled; the boy's affection for the girl was extremely obvious. _

_Then the boy turned his head to look straight at her. She was met with huge green, almond shaped eyes. Very familiar green eyes. Taken aback, Darcy stared, just as the boy's mouth morphed into a twisted smirk. Bright light danced around them, until the full sized Loki stood glaring before her. _

_The beautiful evening vanished to be replaced by the darkest night. If Darcy couldn't have felt the cool grass beneath her feet, she would have sworn that Loki had transported them elsewhere._

_"How _dare_ you..." a hand appeared out of nothingness and wrapped around her throat_. _A_ _sharp pain erupted at the back of Darcy's neck, burning the length of her shoulders. _

_"Darcy..."_

"Darcy!"

She opened her eyes. Every inch of her body was drenched in sweat, yet her skin was alive in pain. She twisted to her side, trying to relieve herself of the burning agony.

"Darcy!"

Jane was standing over her, looking panicked and distraught. She stared and slowly her surroundings came into view. The stark white walls of a hospital room surrounded her.

"Darcy!" shouted Jane again.

"Wha... Jane?" murmured Darcy as she tried to focus on her friend. "What.. What's going on?" She looked around a second time, confused and disoriented. "Why am I in a hospital? Oh, don't start crying, Jane, I'm fine! Just tell me why I'm here woman! What happened?"

Jane still looked to be on the verge of tears. Overpowered by her emotions, she ignored Darcy and brought her friend into a suffocating hug. Darcy grimaced.

"I thought.." she hiccuped. "I was so worried!"

"Jane! Tell me what happened!" Darcy demanded.

"That's just it! I don't know!" sobbed Jane. "I called you after I arrived at base, y'know, cause I wanted to make sure you got home safely."

_"Just like the mother duck she is." _thought Darcy.

"But you weren't answering your cell and I panicked! 'Cause you always have that thing on you. Then I thought maybe you were mad at me, 'cause I was allowed back at base and you are always shunted to the side. So I decided to visit you and see what was the matter." Jane's eyes filled with tears again. "But when I got to your place you weren't there! So I checked at my apartment and the door was left wide open, and you were lying unconscious on the ground! Oh Darcy, I was so scared!" she finished.

Something underneath Darcy's annoyance of Jane's overreaction sparked a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Did Jane really see her as someone worth worrying about? Well obviously since her bosses tears were now staining the hospital gown she was dressed in. But it was nice really, to have proof beyond words of Jane's affection. It was like having a friend. She chuckled inwardly.

Patting Jane awkwardly on the back, she questioned, "So nobody has any idea what happened to me?"

Jane sniffled, "No, I thought you could tell us."

Darcy probed her memory, trying to remember what might have caused her to loss consciousness. All she could remember was bright colors and wandering great plains of green grass... And hearing a voice, soft as silk pervade her dream world...

"Lo..!" she started, but just as she realized who it was that had caused her condition, wisps of smoke curled to form an alarming figure. It lifted a long pale finger to its mouth and winked. Inexplicably, with no real reason for her actions, Darcy obeyed.

"... Lo and behold, I have no idea!" she said, sporadically. Jane raised an eyebrow, but having lived with Darcy's strange way of speaking for over a year now, she let it pass.

"So.." said Darcy, trying to cover her awkward 'hark the herald' moment. "Anyone else here to see me?" She looked past Jane, hoping to see the boisterous figure of Tony.

Jane shook her head. "No, it's just me." Then seeing the slightly disappointed look on Darcy's face, she continued. "Tony and Erik wanted to come, really, but they were caught up with the-" she lowered her voice dramatically, "-the recent capture."

An excited bubble formed in the pit of Darcy's stomach.

"What's happened?"

Jane looked confused. "Nothing new. We just brought that Loki guy into the quinjet, and transported him back to base. You know the containment level Director Fury had reno'd after Bruce came to work with me?" Darcy nodded. "He's in there."

"So there's no chance of him escaping from there?" Darcy glanced to the corner where the figure had appeared.

"Well, he's still in there, so I guess that's a sign that it's working. I personally think that's only because he was injured when Tony took him out. I mean, did you see what he did to the guards? But Tony's working on some tech that he thinks will block Loki from using his magic, anyway." Darcy hummed in agreement, but frowned.

"What's wrong?" said Jane.

Darcy quickly exchanged her frown for a smile. "Oh. Nothing. Just tired. And my back hurts like a bitch."

Jane smiled back and bent down for another hug. "Well, I should let you rest. Don't want to get your nurse mad at me."

"Yeah," Darcy agreed, "Won't want you being chased down the hallway and tripping into the lap of some poor old geezer waiting to be tested for a gastro infection." Her eyes glazed over as she imagined Jane trying to apologize while trying not to breathe.

"Darcy! That's disgusting!" cried Jane.

"But it would be so _funny!" _

Jane scrunched up her nose. "You have the weirdest sense of humor."

Darcy snorted."Come on! You know you find me hilarious."

"Sure, sure. Keep on believing that, weirdo." said Jane, as she moved towards the door. "I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah! See ya!"

Jane shut the door and in doing so, left Darcy to ponder the question that had been bothering her since Jane had brought up Loki: How had he managed to escape? And why hadn't anyone else noticed?

As if responding to her thoughts, the smoke curled once again, revealing the man who plagued her thoughts. He was a giant in his rage, the green eyes flashing as he stepped towards her. Darcy shrunk back in fear.

"Enjoying yourself were you?" he hissed. "Did enjoy that little venture into my memories?" he leaned towards her, closing the distance between their bodies until she could feel his icy breath on her face. "Did you really think you would slip my guard unnoticed?" He spat.

Darcy gaped at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me, little girl! I know what you saw. I know what you did. How did you penetrate my memories?"

Darcy stared. Then she realized what Loki was referring to. In the midst of the panic of finding herself hospitalized, she had momentarily forgot her dream (Or was it a dream?) about Loki.

"I didn't mean to!" she cried. "I don't know how I saw the things I did!"

"Don't lie to me, girl!" Loki nearly shrieked. "What are you? A sorceress? What do you want of me?"

"Nothing!" She answered shrilly. "I'm nothing! What are you talking about?" Her heart beat wildly against her chest as she willed the crazed god to believe her.

Loki said nothing. Instead, he backed away, studying her, trying to decide if she was telling the truth. Darcy was reminded inexplicably of her father giving her the same look when she had tried to convince him she wasn't sleeping with her boyfriend. Loki blinked.

"You did not access my memories voluntarily?" He asked, his voice returning to a regular pitch.

"Why would I want to?"

Loki looked at her, as if the answer was obvious. There was a long awkward pause, in which Loki looked around the room in mild interest. "What is this place?" He said.

"Hospital room." Darcy mumbled, thankful that Loki was calming down.

Loki hummed in assent. "These are where your healers practice?"

Darcy nodded. "Doctors. We call them doctors." Loki looked around, obviously storing away this information for future reference. They sat in silence for a moment. Then Loki frowned.

"Why then, are _you _here? You seemed in perfect health when I left you last."

Her immediate fear of him was quelled by overwhelming anger. "Why am I here? You! You _tasered _me!" She yelled, pushing herself up in an attempt to smack him. She was, however prevented by the I.V. connected to her arm. "You ass monkey, that hurt!"

Loki seemed unperturbed her outburst. He laughed lowly. "Silly girl, did you really think you could overpower a god? Foolish sentiment. Anyway, you were not injured by the encounter. Not enough to render you ill enough to require a healer." He sneered, walking towards her.

Darcy did not retreat. "You knocked me unconscious! And don't insult my taser: it worked on Thor!"

Loki's brow furled. "I'm sorry?"

Darcy laughed in amusement, "It's true! When I first met him, he was acting all crazy. Like, swaying around yelling, _'Hammer.' _He was freaking me out! So I tased him."

"You're telling me that you, a silly mortal girl, rendered Thor, Asgard's finest warrior, unconscious?

"Yup!" She chirped. Loki stared at her a for a moment, then a genuine smile broke out across the trickster God's face. It was odd, his normally stagnant visage had completely transformed. He looked years younger. Then the smile vanished abruptly, returning his face to the intrusive leer that made Darcy shiver.

"That is one thing my brother will never understand." he stated, and Darcy briefly wondered why he was confiding these things to her. "The possibility that something so seemingly pathetic could ever overpower brute size and strength."

Wow. How very Freud-chique. Darcy looked around awkwardly for something to say.

"So... Uh..." she stuttered. "Why are you here? You're not holding a bouquet of flowers or a get-well-soon card, so I assume this isn't supposed to be one of those awkward 'sorry you're hurt' visits. Especially since you put me here in the first place. How _did _you manage to taser me anyways? 'Cause I'd like to know what happened in case you provoke the wrath of ol' Shocky again. I can't be making regular trips to the hospital you know. Think of all the T.V. I'd miss! And I'd..." Loki held up a hand, silencing her.

"Do you ever _stop_ talking?" He growled incredulously, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Nope! You gonna answer my question?"

Loki stared down at her, looking magnificently like a prince. "You would do well not to speak to me in such a manner." He spat. "I returned to you because you are a potential threat. You alone know that I have escaped unnoticed from your 'S.H.I.E.L.D,' and I do not want you running to your superiors and ruining my upper hand. Every time you attempt to reveal me, I will know. I do not suggest testing this theory."

Darcy, who had found her glasses lying on the side table, slipped them on looking confused. "How will you know?"

Loki traced his bottom lip with his long fingers. "Your body now contains a part of my magical signature. I will _feel _you trying to betray me through your thoughts even before you open you lips.

Darcy's eyes bugged as Loki stressed the word 'feel,' then she caught him catching her openly gawking him. She coughed "Why'd you do that?"

"Would you rather me have killed you? I thought you mortals valued life more."

"We do! But you're digressing. A magical signature? What, did you write your name in sparkly letters on my forehead or something?"

Loki smirked. "Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Darcy, worried now. Was she going to look in the mirror to find that she had grown scales or something? Knowing Loki, she wouldn't put it past him to do something like that. No! Jane would have noticed and gone into hysterics. She sighed in relief.

Loki straightened up, running a hand through his long black hair. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said, his voice very formal. "I must be leaving." He turned.

"Wait!" Darcy shouted. Loki slowly turned to face her again. "Why are you staying at S.H.I.E.L.D. anyway? They can't keep you there, so why stay?"

There was a few moments pause in which Darcy stared at Loki, and Loki seemed to deliberate his answer. Then he spoke. "All in good time, love." he said, smirk firmly in place. And with a flick of his wrist, he vanished leaving Darcy to gape at the place where he had disappeared.

* * *

><p>The amber sun slowly sank behind the high snow-capped mountains, casting golden beams across the tall figure striding along opalescent bridge. A sad smile hung on Thor Odinson's face as he approached the broken Bifrost and he halted next to Asgard's gatekeeper.<p>

"How fares the Queen, my Prince?" said Heimdall, not turning away from his gaze on the nine realms. Thor did not answer immediately. The smile that had not completely concealed the blood shot eyes, vanished to be replaced by a look of pain.

"She is not well. None of us are." A shadow of a glare past over the Prince's face as he took in Heimdall's emotionless face. "It's been a month." he said, more to himself than to the stoic Aesir beside him. Despite the strong appearance Thor had displayed in court and at the proclamation of Loki's death, despite his many reassurances that he was fine, the horrible reality of losing his brother still tore through him like a poison-laced dagger: spilling into his thoughts until it threatened to engulf him. It was only at times such as these that he could let down his facade and let his emotions run free. The All-father had explained to him Loki's heritage, and while it did surprise him, it did not diminish the feelings he had towards his little brother. Until this moment, he had not fathomed the lengths to which his emotions could reach: the thought that if he had only reached out just a bit further, that he might have been able to reach Loki, plagued his dreams, leaving him physically and emotionally exhausted.

So his trips to the shattered end of the Bifrost became routine. He had never, even through his grief, given up the hope that Loki might have survived the fall. It was not certain that the portal created by the destruction of the bridge, had contained death. Thor had not seen the light leave Loki's eyes, so he refused to give up hope.

But when his incessant insistence that Heimdall search every galaxy gleaned no results, Thor's questions turned to the mortal woman, Jane. She had captivated his heart, in a way he had never experienced. It was she who had forced him to see himself for what he truly was: a selfish, arrogant prince. And yet he knew she cared for him. He would return to her: he had made a promise.

"Is she well?" he asked turning his gaze once more onto the gatekeeper.

"She searches for you. I can feel her gaze upon me and she watches the night sky."

"Does she still work in for the Agent's organization?" he asked, picturing the man, Agent Coulson's astonished expression when Thor had been returned his powers.

"She does. But her attempts at creating her own means of cross dimensional transport have been met with failure. Yet she persists. This Jane Foster shows remarkable determination in her pursuits." Heimdall mused.

Thor smiled. Yes, his woman was remarkable in every way. "Thank you, good Heimdall. I will take my leave now."

Heimdall bowed his head in respect.

As Thor strode back towards the castle, Heimdall felt a twinge of unease. He was bond by his loyalty to the All-father, this was true, but that did not mean a higher power could not manipulate his sight. He knew too well that Loki had long surpassed the necessity of using his Bifrost to travel, but his senses told his this was a different branch of deception. The kind that could not be halted, intervened or negotiated with. It would come, and they would face it when it did.

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Loki had not always had the desire to conquer Midgard. In fact he had been quite indifferent towards the realm until very recently. It was Thor's affinity for Earth that turned the tide of Loki's emotion. Asgard's golden prince had changed for the better, leaving behind the rash, easily manipulated man, to grow into a considerate and mature version of himself. But thanks to Midgard, he had lost his most valuable weapon and in vengeance, turned his rage upon the realm who had changed his not-brother. And then there had _the_ _pledge_.

He shuddered. He had thought for a moment, that the girl, that she had seen... No. She couldn't have. _He_ had promised. But there was the problem of binding himself to the girl. It was foolish and rash, he now suspected. Sailing the throes of victory and mischief, the god had not thought about the ramifications of intertwining himself so intimately with another; his memories might make a resurgence in the girl's dreams. The thought of another, no matter how lowly, knowing his darkest secret made him especially uneasy. Loki sighed, striding forward from the back-alley he had appeared in. He would have to watch the girl closer than he'd originally intended.

Flicking his wrist, he made himself visible, brushing off the dark suit that had appeared around him. The sky was a dull, cloudy grey and was reflected in the expressions of the people who were passing him by. He sneered. Soon, he would rule these hopeless creatures. They would not dare buffet past him like he was just another obstacle in their way. No, they would tremble before his glory: greater than Thor, or even Odin. He would be their king.

He gazed up at the sky, imagining that he could see Heimdall peering down at him. Being a sorcerer, it was easy to conceal himself from the Gatekeeper's sight, but that did not mean that the fool could not see the outcome of events he had caused. And, as it was most important that Asgard not be informed of his plans before they came to fruition, he would need to lay low: he already feared that Heimdall knew of his presence within S.H.I.E.L.D., seeing as he had mistakenly caused quite a commotion at his arrival. But, as he had heard nothing from the Realm Eternal, and the fact that they didn't necessarily know that he survived his fall, gave him a small sense of comfort.

Sighing again, Loki turned away from the crowd and into a small, dingy-looking cafe. It wouldn't do to disappear in the middle of a crowded street, and he needed to get back to his cell in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s facility. He sneered at the woman who tried to offer him greeting, and slipped into the cafe's lavatory. Unbidden, the thought of Thor trying to navigate around a city like the one he was in now, caused him to chuckle. Surely, the oaf would have caused a scene, and brought the mortal law-keepers after him. Then he stopped abruptly: he needed to stop thinking about his adopted brother; he had a new purpose now! He finally had the means to fulfill his debt. Closing the door to his stall, he allowed his magic to engulf him, transporting him back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Later on that day, an inquiry would be made at the small cafe. A NY police officer would animatedly recount to his family the story of how five women were suddenly rendered hysterical, claiming that a grown man in business attire had followed them into the washroom, and when the manager came to reprimand the man, had vanished from the room completely.

Materializing inside his double, Loki immediately noticed that he was in the midst of an interrogation. _His_ interrogation. It seemed that Fury had not gleaned enough information from him the previous time, and now he had resorted to sending a harsh-looking woman to take his place.

"I'm going to ask you again, what are your intentions on Earth?" She barked, exasperation evident. Loki inwardly chuckled: as his doubles were nothing more than projections of his image, with no consciousness, it would seem as though this woman had been interrogating thin air until he showed up. He looked up at the woman, a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"My most sincere apologies, my dear, but are you truly deluded enough to believe that I'd willingly give that information? That all you have to do is ask?" He sneered. "Your glass cages and faceless guards might scare others into submission, but I regret to inform you that, for myself, you must try harder."

The woman remained unfazed. "Then I regret what we'll have to do next." She turned and walked out of the holding cell. Loki rolled his eyes. He knew instinctively what an organization like S.H.I.E.L.D. did with those who refused to cooperate. But torture was no new concept to the fallen god. It was in fact an integral part of his youth and learning; he had been shaped through pain.

"You think too much, boy."

Loki twisted around to face the large scarlet leather-clad Titan who now stood in the spot the woman had just vacated.

"And you, too little," Loki replied. "Do you realize that the mortals monitor me through their technology? My lord, they will know you are here."

The giant sneered. With a flick of his wrist, the camera that had been trained on the glass cage shattered. "You forget that it was I who first taught you the art of deception and concealment-"

"But they will realize soon that something is amiss." Loki glanced at the smoking remains of the camera. "What do you require of me?" Loki chanced a glance at the giant: if he was here, now, that only meant one thing.

"The time has come, my little princeling. You have successfully infiltrated the human organization. I can sense the Tesseract's presence within these walls. It is time for you to throw away your selfish ambitions of revenge and payback the debt you owe." A golden light appeared in between the Titan's hand, solidifying to form a lethal-looking scepter. Loki reached out, smoothing his over the length of the weapon. "Conquer Midgard and bring me the cube. Let my name incur fear throughout this realm" Loki nodded mutely, eyes still fixed on the scepter. Finally he looked up at the giant.

"And what shall I tell those who oppose me?" His guest straightened up and smiled,

"Tell them..." he whispered, lips curling upward to reveal pointed scarlet teeth. "Tell them that _Thanos_ is coming..."

* * *

><p>Darcy shoved open the rickety door to apartment with a loud crash. She grumbled, struggling out of her sweater and plopped down on her moth-eaten couch. She was thoroughly disgruntled with the world. Like, seriously pissed. First, she managed to taser herself and wind up in the hospital, (What the hell?) then she was treated to a visit by the God of insanity, then she had to literally beg her nurse to release her from the hospital, then if that wasn't enough, her favorite T.V. show characters were brutally killed off by the show writers. <em>'Damned Moffat,'<em> she declared silently. So far this week had been spectacularly shit-tastic.

She rose, and slouched off to her bathroom. Turning the knob on her shower so that the water reached a temperature similar to the depths of Mordor, she stripped off her clothing and let the steam encase her. How the heck had her life come to this? A year ago, if someone told her that she would have witnessed a real Norse God come to earth, tasered him and then ate breakfast with him, she would have told them to take a long walk off a short cliff. And that wasn't including the fiasco of the destroyer.

Kneeling down, she reached for her shampoo and squirted some into her hair. The scent of raspberries that surrounded her as she scrubbed her scalp was comforting. The destroyer incident had brought up Loki again, something she was keen to avoid. The lingering question of why Loki had visited her in the hospital left her floundering in confusion, and no matter how many ways she pondered his motives, her brain had yet to yield any satisfying conclusions. And most troubling of all, how the heck did he manage to escape S.H.I.E.L.D. custody without Fury finding out? Because if this (albeit hot) maniac was out and about, nobody was safe, especially Jane. Loki had already revealed his animosity towards her friend, and Darcy's vocal chords seemed to contract every time she tried to inform anyone about the man's escape. Basically, she was in one hell of a predicament.

Twisting off the tap, Darcy stepped out of her shower, goosebumps erupting on her skin. She turned in front of her mirror, doing her routine check for acne on her face, then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

'What the hell...' She muttered, moving her hair so that she could examine her neck. Etched into her skin was a snake that looked like it could have been comfortable in a Tolkien novel. She shrieked.

_"LOKI!"_


End file.
